


Bad Intentions

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barebacking, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Lee Donghae, Chains, Demons, Fox Spirit, Halloween Special, Kumiho, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: A fantasy AU brought to you specifically for the spooky season of 2020.Jongwoon gets badly hurt after a plan of taking down Hyukjae goes haywire. Donghae is worried sick but tries not to break down while the vampire sired by Jongwoon, Qian appears and stirs the emotioins of the group.
Relationships: (past), Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bad Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit nasty.
> 
> I wanted to do smth for Halloween and actually I have been writing this for probably over a month, trying to finish it.  
> Also it kind of got a life on his own and it became longer than I expected. Actually wanted to write more, but wanted to post this for at least the end of Spooktober.
> 
> The idea came out of tumblr edits I have done for SM groups, if you want to check them out I go by the same name. There are ones for SJ, SHINee, f(x) and Red Velvet.
> 
> For those not familiar with words:  
> sire - the vampire who turns you into one  
> childe - the turned vampire
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Hyukjae raised his voice at the vampire who was bound to the wall of the mansion. "Did you actually think that you will just betray me and run away? Don't forget that you can exist because of me! If it wasn't for the powers of hell, my powers - you wouldn't be standing here. You'd have been long gone." The demon entered Jongwoon personal space, trying to threaten him. The vampire just looked bored, which irritated Hyukjae to no end.

They soon found themselves in the black pits of hell - the demon's home. The exact location was a chamber with all kinds of torture devices, and it didn't take Jongwoon long to process what the demon was going to do. Fortunately for the undead, it wasn't his first time to be tortured, for one reason or another. He felt his hands being restrained on top of his head then hanged on a metal string hanging from the ceiling. 

"You know, I usually find it endearing when you disobey my direct orders. When you so obviously rebel against me, it makes me want to hunt you down and play with you," Hyukjae sneered, got closer to the vampire and grabbed his hair, twisting his head backwards.  
"It excites my insides and makes me hard," The demon gave Jongwoon a long lick on his neck before slapping him across the face."But this! You crossed the fucking line!"  
The vampire hadn't changed his demeanour from earlier he stood there without giving any kind of response to the actions of Hyukjae.

"I can't believe you had the audacity of doing this!" Hyukjae turned around, heading to his torture devices and grabbing a silver knife that was in holy water.

"Selling me off to the enemy, turning sides thinking there would be no consequences. On top of all, sleeping with the enemy. Come on, now Jongwoon, be more original!" Hyukjae raised his voice, throwing the glass with holy water against the wall.

"I think you've forgotten who you belong to." The demon faced the vampire again, slowly walking back towards him and twirled the knife in his hand."Maybe I should remind you." Hyukjae started changing from his human form to his demon one. His black wings out in the open, red eyes, sharp teeth and long black nails that gave shivers to people who haven't seen it and grey skin covered with red symbols that could be read-only by a handful of beings. 

It wasn't Jongwoon's first time to see the real form of the demon, he wasn't even embarrassed to admit that he found it as hot as his human form maybe even more from time to time, but that was probably his own dark side speaking; by now that side was the only one that was in him. He didn't really feel anything by that display but what ticked him off was the knife that could harm him, even kill him. But Jongwoon gave no reaction he had to create some kind of advantage for himself until the right time for action came. He decided to not give any reactions for now, until Hyukjae got frustrated enough. Then the vampire would attack him with his words. Jongwoon hoped it would work at least for a while.  
"It's been a while, hasn't it? Since we last played when I was in my true form." Hyukjae spoke, his voice raspier and with prolonged words."I remember how much you enjoy it."  
The demon smiled darkly, his face full of suggestions. He was standing in the vampire's personal space, he dragged the knife across Jongwoon's front, ripping his shirt open and in the process leaving burned marks on the pale skin. The vampire hissed but contained himself, to not express the full amount of the pain. 

Hyukjae removed the shirt completely off the vampire's body and watched as the undead took quick breaths, trying to get rid of the pain. The demon extended his hand and traced it across the chest and stomach of the vampire, leaving his own marks from the nails. 

"So perfect on the outside, but so ruined on the inside. I love the imbalance that vampires have. I love how little power you have yet you carry yourself as if you own the world. You're nothing compared to what I'm and the power that I possess." Hyukjae continued tracing the knife over Jongwoon's skin, leaving red marks and earning sounds of anguish but not enough to satisfy his rotten core. The demon gave a quick cut to one of Jongwoon's shoulders. The vampire cried out in pain, which made the demon smile in smugness.  
Hyukjae let the blood trace down the knife after that he put it on his tongue and licked the liquid from the blade.

"As always so deliciously decaying." The demon looked at Jongwoon with a darkened expression. "I notice you've stopped drinking human blood. It tastes less sweet than before." The demon gripped Jongwoon's throat. "Is it his influence? Did you stop because of him? Did he manipulate you into doing this?" Hyukjae squeezed the vampire's throat. "Answer me!" He shouted demandingly before letting go of the throat as it really didn't have any effect on the vampire and slid the knife along the same place. The vampire responded only with painted noises, shutting his eyes.  
"You know that I can do this for an exceptionally long time, my love. And enjoy it while it lasts." 

Jongwoon looked at the demon with tenacity and stubbornness, letting him know that he wasn't backing down either. 

After what it felt a very long time, Hyukjae had grown truly frustrated with the ever calm demeanour of the vampire, even after his most well-crafted tortures.

"You really have the power of fueling me with rage to no end. You know that?" The demon grabbed the once beautifully flawless face that is now cut and bleeding with one hand, digging his nails at the sides of it. 

"It's my only pleasure in life." The vampire snarked back at Hyukjae, earning himself a dose of holy water in his fresh wounds.

The scream was visceral and any normal being that heard it would feel a tight knock in their stomach of uneasiness. Hyukjae, however, was a high demon which meant things like that brought immense pleasure in his life, especially when it was personal. There was no greater joy to Hyukjae than torturing.

Soon after that, a subordinate of Hyukjae came looking for the demon. An important issue has arisen, and his attention was needed. Hyukjae dismissed the underling after telling them that he will appear shortly.

"It looks like, my love, that I have to leave you for a while as it seems your actions have created some problems I have to deal with," The demon stepped forward, closer to the vampire, with a cross in his hand."But don't you worry, I'll be missing you. And this," Hyukjae raised the cross which was dangling on a string, "is something so you won't forget me." With that, he put the necklace over the vampire's head and on his neck. The metal ornament left a bright red mark as soon as it touched the skin of Jongwoon, making the undead hiss and squirm under the effect of the cross.  
Hyukjae sneered at the sight and vanished not long after that.

After being left on his own, Jongwoon took a deep breath, felt every skin damage, deep or shallow and tried to find a position that would lessen the pain. His wounds were healing at a slow pace due to the fact that he hadn't eaten in quite some time, five days if he had to be exact. Of course, the consequences were showing, but Jongwoon didn't exactly plan to be abducted by the insane demon. Whatever ideas he and Donghae had made for removing their traces after they executed the plan prior to Jongwoon getting caught were simply put ruined at this point. While Jongwoon was caught up in his thoughts, not paying attention to his surroundings, a yellowish mist appeared out of nowhere next to him. Out of the mist came a man with wings   
which disappeared as soon as he was fully visible.

"Hyung," he spoke with a concerned voice, reaching for the older man and his restraints.   
Jongwoon raised his head and focused his eyes on the newcomer.

"Sungmin-ah, what are you doing here?" The vampire asked back.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" Sungmin looked around the place, making sure no one was around. "I'm plan C. Or D. I'm not quite sure," the younger man faced the vampire again and started concentrating on removing the restraints. "I'm here to rescue you." The cross across Jongwoon's neck caught Sungmin's attention. He got rid of it.

"Donghae was awfully agitated when he was going over everything, and I couldn't quite understand him. Ugh, this is going to take longer than I anticipated," Sungmin struggled to remove the restraints from Jongwoon with his magic. "Good thing, Jungsoo hyung gave some additional help," Sungmin smiled faintly at the older man, shaking a glass bottle in front of them and opening it. Jongwoon studied the bottle briefly before it was removed from his sight and heard: "This may sting a little, bear it," Sungmin tipped the bottle and spilt the content all over the restraints, making it reach the skin of the vampire. As soon as it touched the flesh it burned it. Jongwoon hissed through his teeth and moved around. 

"You have to stay still and let me concentrate on the next part." The younger man looked Jongwoon in the eyes. The younger man tried giving him a comforting look. He didn't know how successful he was, but the older man nodded and let out the breath he was holding.  
Sungmin chanted something in an unrecognisable to Jongwoon's ears language. The vampire could feel the metal around his body getting loose. After a last reciting of the spell, Jongwoon felt out of the restraints into Sungmin's arms. The younger man lowered them both on the ground as soon as he grabbed on the vampire.

"I'm sorry for taking longer. It seems that demon really wasn't planning on letting you go soon. The casting on those restraints was crazy. But hyung, hear me out," Sungmin paused for a moment, allowing the older man to take things in before continuing.  
"I know it's really hard for you right now, but you have to use your last ounce of strength. I have to get us out of here, and the elixir for not being detected is going to wear out soon. Can you please get up?" Sungmin said softly while gently patting Jongwoon on his arms for comfort. 

The older man grabbed Sungmin's shoulders for support and pulled himself upwards. The younger man stood up and tried to balance them both, giving Jongwoon as much stability as he could. His wings appeared not long after and he spoke, "Hang on tight, hyung."

The transportation was a haze, Jongwoon may have passed out for a bit and soon found himself in a garden that he had been getting familiar with in the last year. A scent that he got accustomed to filled his nostrils, and he felt his body getting enveloped into someone's arms.

"Jongwoon-ah," the voice belonged to Donghae. He sounded so worried and sad. Jongwoon raised his hand towards Donghae's face, he wanted to comfort him, but he felt his body going slack, and soon everything was black.

"Hyung!" Both Donghae and Sungmin shouted, seeing the older man passing out and looked at each other in concern.

"Sungmin-ah, can you finish here while I take care of him?" Donghae said more than asked the other man while lifting and carrying Jongwoon. Sungmin answered positively and concentrated on removing the trail they left of the transportation, putting up safety barriers and cloaking up their location. 

With Donghae and Jongwoon

While Sungmin was dealing with the protection of their location, Donghae got Jongwoon inside a house. It was enchanted to be hidden to the eyes of intruders. 

"Hyung! Jungsoo hyung, I need your help!" Donghae shouted as soon as he passed the threshold. He headed for what once was a living room but had been transformed into the infirmary. They had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but they still put it up just in case. 

"I'm here. What's the damage?" The mage appeared out of the kitchen area with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"From what I can see the biggest damage came from his lack of feeding. His wounds aren't healing properly, which made me draw that conclusion," Donghae placed the vampire on one of the beds and continued examing his body. "We have to attach him to the systems and fill him up with blood," Donghae looked up at Jungsoo with seriousness and a bit of uncertainty in his eyes. 

The older man nodded and headed to the basement of the house, where they have stored food which meant the blood Jongwoon needed was there too.

"Jungsoo, is he here?"

"Oh, Qian," he turned towards the woman that was standing on the stairs leading up to the second floor, "Yeah, but," he looked back towards the living room with a meaningful gaze. "Just, give them a moment." Jungsoo returned his eyes at her expressionless features and watched her slowly dissolving in the thin air. He sighed and headed back for the basement.

Donghae had grabbed Jongwoon by his arms, his eyes locked on the vampire's face and his body slightly trembling with all of the emotions he was experiencing. He took a deep breath and released it. He was trying to get his composure back as he closed his eyes. He slowly opened them after a while and looked back at Jongwoon. He leaned forward and stopped after sensing a new presence in the room.

"What do you want?" He asked sternly, tensing and slowly retreating from Jongwoon's body.

"I wanted to see how he is doing," Qian replied calmly as she stood still in her spot, away from the couple.

"I thought you didn't care enough for him," 

Donghae bit back. He reached for Jongwoon's hand and grasped it to balance his inner turmoil.

Qian stepped forward, with darkness in her eyes. "I said I didn't care enough for your brainless suicide mission," she held Donghae's gaze for a while before quickly looking at Jongwoon and his bruises, "He's my sire, of course, I'm worried. He took me under his wing and cared for me when no else did. He was my parent figure and-wait, why do I even need to explain myself to you of all people." She squinted her eyes at Donghae and before either of them could do something stupid Sungmin appeared from outside.

"Okay, Donghae, I think that-Oh, Qian, you're here," Sungmin noticed the woman that had moved away from Donghae and Jongwoon, scanning the kitchen, "I'm glad you've decided to hel-"

"She's not here for that," Donghae cut Sungmin off, "She's here just to check on her sire," he said bitterly.

Sungmin watched between the two for a bit before things downed on him, and he felt remorseful. 

"You should be thankful that I'm doing even this," she turned towards the men and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I can help him heal faster. 

"We have human blood. I don't see what-" Donghae was interrupted by vibration of the woman moving faster than his eyes and standing behind him.

"I think this will be much easier without you," before either Sungmin or Donghae could react, Donghae's body fell on the ground, and Sungmin reached for him.

"What did you do to him?" The fae asked the vampire without looking at her. 

"He's just asleep," she responded, her eyes not leaving Jongwoon.

"Did you have to do this?" Jungsoo's exhausted voice appeared from the other side of the room. Qian simply lifted her eyes to look at him and shrugged nonchalantly. Sungmin observed them both while trying to lift Donghae and place him on the other bed. 

"Hyung, did you tell her to come?" Sungmin asked from where he was standing by the side of the bed Donghae occupied.

Jungsoo shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and looked back at Qian.

"I could sense it," the woman answered calmly and looked at the blood in Jungsoo's hands, "That won't be enough for this to work." She said, pointing to the packaged liquid.

"For what to work?" The fae asked now standing tp the side of her, closer to Jungsoo.

She spared him a look and didn't answer, "I need all the blood you have," She spoke to Jungsoo. 

"It's in the basement. I'll-" before he could continue; Qian disappeared and soon reappeared with more blood in two buckets. She touched Jongwoon's arm, and both of them disappeared before the other men. 

"What just happened?" Sungmin asked and before Jungsoo could give him a response Qian's voice invaded their heads.

"In the bathroom," her voice echoed, and they turned around to catch up with them.

In their arriving the two men saw Jongwoon who was in the bathtub, leaning against a wall and his cut shirt now completely removed from his body. On the other hand, Qian was filling the tub with the blood.

"Would you give me a hand?" She said without stopping her actions. 

Jungsoo and Sungmin looked at each other in disbelief and turned back to the two vampires. Jungsoo made an uncertain step forward and grabbed a package full of the red substance and started doing the same as Qian.

"I'm quite sure that you know what you're doing, but for mine and Sungmin peace could you explain exactly is your idea?" The mage poured the blood in the tub while sneaking glances at Qian.

The woman continued her actions and went on to explain that it was an old ritual that she hadn't tried it herself. But Jongwoon had told her that he had two positive outcomes from it in the past.

"So this is more or less wheel of fortune?" Sungmin spoke out his uncertain thoughts.

Qian didn't answer him and stood up. They had filled the bathtub with the blood, and she leaned forward to put her hands on Jongwoon's head and pushed him under it.  
Then the woman turned towards Jungsoo and handed him a piece of paper saying that he needed to recite it while she spilt her own blood in the tub. He took it and nodded. 

"How long is this supposed to take? I mean, when is he supposed to wake up?" Jungsoo asked while Qian pulled the sleeve of her dress and drew her newly emerged sharp nails near her wrist.

"About ten to fifteen minutes. At least that was what Jongwoon told me. We don't have handy manuals like you," she slid her arm as she said that and looked at Jungsoo to remind him. He gulped and started reading it. The spell wasn't familiar to him, but he had seen the language before and had a bit of knowledge about it. It was nothing too deep, but he guessed that it would be sufficient enough for this. He hoped at least.

Sungmin was getting restless and got out of the room, going downstairs to check on Donghae. 

Once Qian and Jungsoo finished, they headed downstairs as well. Sungmin sprung from his seat next to were Donghae was laying, watching the other two with questioning eyes. The woman answered that the only thing they can do now is to wait.

"What if it doesn't work?" Sungmin let out his restless thoughts.

"It will," Qian looked him in the eyes for a moment then averted them to the window, "But if there's a chance that it doesn't, you still have all that human blood to use."

"So we lose all that time for an experiment that may or may not work," Sungmin stood up and got closer to the vampire,   
"While there's a high chance of being chased by a high demon or even more than one. While two of our-"

"I wasn't the one who came up with the plan that led you to this, was I?" The vampire answered while standing up and started disappearing, "I'll come back to check on him. But for now as it seems I'm not welcome I'll take my leave," the last part was more of her whispering than actually talking.

"Sungmin-ah," Jungsoo started after a while the two of them just stayed in silence, trying to gather their thoughts. 

"I know, I know. I don't blame her, I just...," Sungmin sighed and went back to his seat, "I reacted illogically. But I'm just tired, and I know I shouldn't say this when I even don't take on that much responsibility. Not as much as Jongwoon hyung and you, but..."

"It's okay to feel that way, Sungmin-ah," suddenly the voice from the unconscious Donghae came out, and the two other men sprung on their feet.

"Hae,"

"Donghae-ah, are you feeling all right?" the eldest asked.

Donghae got up a bit and looked at the faces of his friends and nodded.

"I don't want to admit it, but I feel kind of thankful that she did that. I haven't slept in a while, so even this short amount of time helped me rest a bit and clear my head," the man looked a bit guilty as he darted his between the other two and the floor.

Sungmin extended his head and ruffled Donghae's hair, a big smile on his face, "I'm glad you feel good, at least one of us should," the three men let out weak laughs before returning to a more serious mood.

"What did she do with Jongwoon?" 

Sungmin and Jungsoo exchanged looks before the eldest cleared his throat and started. "Donghae, it's not something unusual, considering things we have experienced but you would have probably opposed it." He took a breath before continuing, "Essentially, it's a ritual that it involves submerging the undead in human blood and the blood of their kind while a mage recites a spell. Then it takes some time for it to work," Jungsoo finished without revealing the extra information that they are not a hundred percent sure if it would work. For Donghae's comfort, Jungsoo told himself.

"So, you're telling me that my boyfr-, Jongwoon is laying somewhere under blood right now?" What was absurd to Donghae was that Jungsoo was absolutely right to say that it was not the weirdest thing they have experienced. But he didn't understand how was this different than just bumping blood in the vampire.

"Yeah, he-"

"Does anyone have a spare set of clothes because mine are kind of...bloody?" The three men head snapped around to see soaked with blood Jongwoon, looking perkier than before. Donghae leapt from his place, ran the stairs and grabbed the older man in a crushing hug. Good thing that Jongwoon didn't need oxygen because he would have been out by now. He smiled warmly and returned the hug.

"Hyung, you're okay, you're here. Don't you ever leave me, again, please," the younger one whispered his plea in Jongwoon's ear. The emotions of doubt, misery, anger and relief all came crashing into him, and he started weeping on the older man's shoulder.

"Hey, hey," Jongwoon moved Donghae's face so he could see him and wiped his tears. The older man smiled sweetly and closed the distance between them by kissing Donghae's forehead and rubbing his back. Donghae moved a bit backwards, looked at Jongwoon's face before gently putting his hands on it, pulling it closer and kissing him earnestly. He was so very afraid of losing him forever. Donghae couldn't be able to live that way. He was ready to avenge him if it came to that. But now that Jongwoon was next to him, in his arms, being able to feel him, under his touch again he couldn't possibly let him out of his sight again. Never.

They heard an awkward clearing of a throat and someone trying to get their attention. The couple broke their locked lips and looked at the source of the sound, and they realised that besides their friends, a new presence had appeared.

"I see that it had worked and you're better than ever. I'll take my leave then," Qian spoke and made a gesture to disappear.

"Wait," unexpectedly Donghae was the one that said. He removed himself from Jongwoon, the older giving him a questionable look. He was well aware that Donghae didn't see an eye to eye with his childe, and he was a bit perplexed by this turn of events.

"I-I think I have to give you my gratitude," the other three men made surprised faces while Qian stood stoic as ever, her attention fixed on the fox spirit in front of her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," and with that, she disappeared before anyone could say anything else.

"I need a bath," Jongwoon tried to break the tension with a humorous tone, "And one that is not as bloody. Shame that I can't use the blood now, but I guess it's for the better," Jongwoon gave the others a little smile and tried to lift the mood.

"I'm glad you're okay, hyung," the fae responded with a faint smile of his, "But I'll save my hugs for later."

"I feel extremely better Sungmin-ah. Ditto for the hugs," they allowed themselves to feel lightheaded after the cluster shit they've been through and laughed softly.

Donghae looked at his own clothes, noting that he also needed a change after the embrace he exchanged with the vampire, "Not my brightest moment. Oh, well," he shrugged and looked up back at Jongwoon, smiling at the older man. He felt warmness and affection spreading through all over his body, and he felt better than he ever in a while.

"Let me join you," Donghae spoke, ignoring the presence of the other two men that were next to him, "For that bath," he heard noises of disbelief but paid no attention to them. His concentration was on one person only, and nothing else mattered.

The older nodded and extended his hand for the younger to follow him. Donghae dashed a bit for the stairs, living Jungsoo and Sungmin behind with no thought of them.

"Well, that was expected," Jungsoo shrugged a bit and headed to the kitchen to make himself tea.

"Could have waited for a bit longer, couldn't he? It was literally in front of us. The audacity, honestly," Sungmin made a fake disgruntled noise and followed Jungsoo.

  
After Jongwoon and Donghae got rid of the blood by showering, Donghae stepped in the bath while Jongwoon was holding one of his hands. Donghae laid between the older man's legs and rested his head on his shoulders. Donghae closed his eyes, relaxed his aching muscles under the hot water and the touch of Jongwoon. The spirit let out a sigh of relief and contentment. The older man grinned as he was massaging Donghae and leaned in to place a faint kiss on his shoulders. 

"I was so afraid, hyung," Donghae suddenly started, "That I'll lose you. I-I didn't know-,"

"You won't. I'm here and not going anywhere," Jongwoon said with a confident voice, "I'll make sure you never doubt it again." 

He turned Donghae's head sideways and stared into his eyes before capturing the younger man's lips with his own. Donghae tried to angle his body in a better position for him to kiss Jongwoon. He ended up straddling the older man's lap and his arms around Jongwoon's neck. The older man grabbed him by the hips without breaking the kiss and grinned their lengths together. Donghae traced his tongue along Jongwoon's lips, down his jaw and neck. He stopped there and licked everywhere, tasting the cold skin that wasn't affected even by the hot water. He started nibbling the skin while Jongwoon had grabbed both of their cocks and started jerking them slowly. Donghae was groaning softly meanwhile Jongwoon had his head tilted backwards to give the other man more access.   
His blood wasn't running like any other being, so he had a harder time getting into the mood. It wasn't impossible for him, of course. But sometimes he felt guilty that Donghae would be in the heat of the moment fully, but Jongwoon couldn't respond properly. Even if Donghae had his own supernatural powers and could last longer, sometimes Jongwoon avoided making love with the younger man. However, after everything they had been through, Jongwoon thought it was only fair for Donghae to feel the closeness of their bodies. Even if the older man couldn't create the body heat any other being would, Donghae didn't mind it. For the younger man, it was enough that he could have him under his touch.

"Take me, Jongwoon-ah. I'm all yours," Donghae moved the older man's head upwards and kissed him hungrily. His tongue slipped in the mouth of the older, his hand moving in under the water and capturing Jongwoon's length.

  
"Wait, I'm not-" Jongwoon tried to stop the younger man, but before he could realise he had his hands restrained. He looked up and saw two tails holding him in place. Donghae's eyes were bright purple and his front teeth sharpened. Jongwoon's eyes went wide of surprise. Donghae usually didn't show his spirit form during sex, even half of it. He must have been rattled by past events.

The younger man leaned forward and caught the other man's lips again, biting and drawing blood from them. 

_"Donghae, calm down,"_ Jongwoon's words echoed in the younger man's mind, and he tried to reach a part of his brain that wasn't fogged with emotional turmoil.

 _"I told you I'm here. Come on, open your eyes and look at me,"_ Jongwoon had his eyes open, waiting for the younger to react, but he continued kissing him more or less. Donghae kept his eyes shut and put his hand under the water again. Now he was moving faster, and he had already put the length in his body, moving roughly. 

_"Donghae!"_ Jongwoon shouted in his mind, but the only thing that he ended up receiving was a hand around his throat. It wasn't threatening, Donghae was using it as a support to find his rhythm, to ride him more smoothly. But Jongwoon was still worriedly trying to reach him.

 _"Hyung, let me do this, I need it,"_ Donghae finally responded with his own thoughts, 

_"I'll stop if you don't feel comfortable. If you do, I just- Let me,"_ his tone was desperate, and Jongwoon felt the guilt eating him. 

_"Don't get lost. Promise me,"_

_"I won't,"_ Donghae finally opened his eyes and looked at the vampire's red eyes and his bloodied mouth. The younger man licked his own and leaned to clean Jongwoon's lips. 

Jongwoon closed his eyes and relaxed a bit under Donghae. He let the other man release his pent up frustration and desperation on him.

Donghae leaned backwards, released Jongwoon's hands and put them around his waist and started hastily riding him. The body heat that the fox was emitting kept the water in the bath warm. It even affected the temperature of the vampire. The heat was from another supernatural being, and while it didn't influence him that much, Jongwoon could still feel his own skin's temperature rising.

Jongwoon soon felt his skin pierced by a sharp object. The object in question was Donghae's nails that he had released not too long ago. Jongwoon watched the new cut and his blood spilling from it then he looked back at Donghae.

His eyes slowly changed to red, and his teeth grew. He pulled the younger man closer to him and exposed his neck. Jongwoon licked the skin and simultaneously thrust sharply in Donghae while the younger was moving up and down on his length. Donghae felt sharp teeth breaking his skin, and he moaned loudly, riding the older man faster than before. Jongwoon was sucking on the warm blood, and he felt his cock hardening immensely in Donghae's hole. He moaned throatily and pushed Donghae backwards. The younger man's back collided with the end of the bath, but he paid no attention to it. He felt his hole being abused by the older man and his blood drained. He threw his head back, moaned and groaned loudly, as he felt his sweet spot hit again and again.

Jongwoon retreated back, watched Donghae's blood leaking from the two small holes he made and licked his lips. His gaze moved to the younger man's face that was full of ecstasy. Jongwoon didn't stop fucking him and continued watching Donghae until the younger man opened his eyes and launched himself at the vampire. The younger man kissed him with power, all clashing teeth and opened mouthed, tongues meeting with a force. 

The two men splashed half of the water outside the tub, but none of them paid attention, too engrossed in each other.

The two continued kissing each other vigorously while Donghae dragged his nails across Jongwoon's back and felt the older man thrust into him and Donghae tried to find his rhythm again. Both of them moved with the same flow, meeting each other's movements. 

Donghae felt his desire rising in him as Jongwoon reincorporated his actions. Jongwoon rarely let his darker side and kinks when he was with Donghae but he knew the older man was far twisted than he led on and sometimes Donghae's curiosity got the better of him. 

And now, Donghae wanted to drown his senses in Jongwoon fucking him with strength and sucking his blood. He didn't want to stop experiencing this feeling. He wanted them to remain like this as long as possible.

"I love you," Donghae said out loud and locked his eyes with the older man's. 

"I love you too," Jongwoon responded and leaned forward to capture Donghae's lips in a soft kiss, polar to the ones that they had been exchanging for a while now. 


End file.
